Dhampir
DHAMPIR The mysterious dhampirs are progenies of both horror and tragedy. The circumstances of a dhampir’s conception are often called into question but scarcely understood. While some speculate that dhampirs result when mortal women couple with vampires, others claim that they form when a pregnant woman suffers a vampire bite. Some particularly zealous scholars even contest dhampirs’ status as a unique race, instead viewing them as humans suffering from an unholy affliction. Indeed, this hypothesis is strengthened by dhampirs’ seeming inability to reproduce, their offspring inevitably humans. Regardless, they live and die just like any other mortal creatures, despite possessing a supernatural longevity akin to that of elves. Hardship and suffering fill a dhampir’s formative years. Most grow up as orphans, and despite their exquisite features and innate charm, they face a lifetime of prejudice, mistrust, fear, and persecution. Humans who witness the seemingly sinister nature of a dhampir child’s supernatural powers or sensitivity to daylight display an array of reactions ranging from awe to terror to outright hatred. Eventually, a dhampir must learn to cope with these difficulties in order to find his place in the world. Dhampirs keep few, if any, close companions. Ultimately, the majority of evil dhampirs regard their allies as little more than tools or fodder. Those whom they deem useful are judged by their merits as individuals, not by their race. However, even with those they feel attached to, most dhampirs are sullen and reserved. Some fear the persecution heaped upon them may be transferred to their companions, whereas others worry their own bloodlust will one day overwhelm them and they’ll inadvertently turn upon their friends. In any case, an alliance with a dhampir almost always leads to an ill-fated conclusion. Tall and slender and with well- defined musculature, dhampirs look like statuesque humans of unearthly beauty. Their hair, eye, and skin colors resemble unnerving versions of their mothers’; many possess a ghastly pallor, particularly in the sunlight, while those with dark complexions often possess skin the color of a bruise. While many dhampirs can pass as humans in ideal conditions, their features are inevitably more pronounced and they move with an unnaturally fluid grace. All dhampirs have elongated incisors. While not true fangs, these teeth are sharp enough to draw blood, and many suffer a reprehensible desire to indulge in sanguinary delights, despite the fact that the act provides most no physical benefit. ABILITIES Dayborn: Unlike vampires, dhampirs are unharmed by daylight. While they may be complexed by their sensitivity to light, they do not take damage from sunlight like their vampire kindred. Fangs: Dhampirs have lengthy canines much like their vampire counterparts. Whenever the dhampir makes a grapple check to grab an opponent, he can choose to bite his opponent, dealing damage as if using a natural bite attack. As a full round action, the dhampir can bite a creature that is bound, helpless, paralyzed, or similarly unable to defend itself. Dhampiric Empathy: Though dhampirs often relate poorly to humanoids, some share an affinity with baser creatures. These dhampirs gain the ability to communicate with bats, rats, and wolves. In addition, they gain a +2 racial bonus on Diplomacy checks when dealing with these animals. This is a supernatural ability. Advanced Dexterity: Dhampirs are swift and gain +2 to Dexterity based skill checks. Advanced Charisma: Dhampirs are seductive and gain +2 to Charisma based skill checks. Weakened Constitution: Dhampirs bond to the undead weaken their mortal vigor. They suffer -2 to Constitution based skill checks. Senses: Dhampirs have low-light vision and darkvision. Manipulative: Dhampirs are naturally crafty and alert, thus providing a +2 racial bonus on Bluff and Perception. Undead Resistance: Dhampirs gain a +2 bonus vs disease and mind-affecting effects. Light Sensitivity: Dhampirs are dazzled for one round in areas of bright sunlight or within the radius of a daylight spell. Negative Energy Affinity: Dhampirs, while not truely undead, mimic the undead. Divine resurrection effects destroy dhampirs. They cannot be restored except by a divine favor. Spell-Like Ability: A dhampir can use detect undead three times per day as a spell-like ability. Resist Death: A dhampir automatically becomes stabilized after taking critical damage. If the dhampir takes no damage after taking critical damage, then after 24 hours, a dhampir is restored to normal. Any damage taken after critical damage will kill a dhampir.